


Dying for a Kiss

by Amikotsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Dates, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Handsome Men, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Truth or Dare, Ugly Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Deidara turned to narrow his eyes at his new partner, once again cursing his luck. He blamed Sasori for dying and leaving him withTobi. The redhead had died in a boring way, with none of the explosions that would culminate his own passing. Deidara wanted the whole world to know when he died. He wanted everyone to see the explosion, the artistic genius brief moments before the end.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	Dying for a Kiss

“Senpai.”

“If this is another knock-knock joke, I’m going to murder you.”

“Ok.”

“It was another knock-knock joke.”

“Maybe.”

Deidara turned to narrow his eyes at his new partner, once again cursing his luck. He blamed Sasori for dying and leaving him with _Tobi_. The redhead had died in a boring way, with none of the explosions that would culminate his own passing. Deidara wanted the whole world to know when he died. He wanted everyone to see the explosion, the artistic genius brief moments before the end. Beside him, Tobi played with an action figure they’d found on the side of the road, the plastic dog missing one of its back legs and part of its tail. Tobi insisted on taking it for himself, and Deidara knew it was to annoy him more than it was for amusement. Whenever they had a quiet moment, Tobi would shake the dog at him and growl, warning him that the dog didn’t like him, then quickly follow with reprimanding the dog. The little game had been going on for almost two hours, by that point, so when Deidara saw a few homes, something he might classify as a village, with a little imagination, he instantly declared that he was hungry and changed course.

“I hope they have dango! Mm mm, Tobi loves dango! Maybe they’ll have bakudan for senpai,” Tobi noted, already hurrying toward a building designated as a restaurant. The village was very small and the buildings all looked the same. The restaurant itself looked like an ordinary, old-fashioned house, but Tobi darted in with his stupid toy dog and came out with a plate of dango. “Look!”

“Yeah, maybe now you can shut the hell up, hm,” Deidara muttered to himself, ascending the two steps and entering into the restaurant. The day was sunny, the sky clear, so it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim interior. “What’s good here?”

Ignoring the eager owner listing off ingredients for their _world famous okonomiyaki_ , Deidara squinted at the limited menu hanging over the cash wrap. Several takes on okonomiyaki, three kinds of ramen, onigiri, and dango. Deidara pursed his lips in an attempt to keep from raising hell over the lack of variety, but the flare of his temper must have been noticeable because the owner quickly snapped his mouth shut and shifted nervously. Deidara heard a loud growl and peered over his shoulder to see Tobi waving the toy dog over the plate of dango. 

“Just give me two onigiri. They better be good,” Deidara smiled, the expression intimidating the man. Deidara waited patiently for his food, which mainly consisted of him inspecting every inch of the tiny dining area, from the two tables to the dust collecting in the corners of the floor and ceiling. The place rarely saw outsiders, in his opinion, or there would have been a better menu. “What’s the name of this place?”

“Isekai!” Tobi answered him from outside and he couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips. What a name. Deidara collected his rice balls from the nervous owner and went out onto the engawa to sit with Tobi, even if sitting next to Tobi was the last thing he wanted to do. “Tobi-Tobi doesn’t like the dango here. He says we should pick up some dog food in the next village.”

“You named that thing _Tobi-Tobi_? That’s a stupid name. It’s also a toy. It doesn’t talk and it doesn’t eat. We’re on a mission, not a vacation,” Deidara huffed, turning away to focus on his onigiri. Tobi visibly deflated and he smiled to himself, pleased at the temporary silence. But it didn’t last. With Tobi, the silence never lasted. “Let’s play a game. It’s called ‘let Deidara-senpai eat in peace.’”

“That’s _boring_ , senpai. Let’s play truth or dare.” Deidara had been trying to sneak a look at Tobi’s face, but the man had turned away, and when he turned back around, the plate was empty. He’d missed his chance. Visible eye narrowed, Deidara looked from the empty plate to the lone hole in Tobi’s mask. “You can go first!”

“If I play this game, no more talking until we get to the lake or I take Tobi-Tobi and stomp on him, hm. Deal?”

“Tobi-Tobi?”

“Deal?”

“Deal!”

Deidara took a large bite of his onigiri and took his time chewing, trying to come up with a good response for the possibility of _truth_ or _dare_. Glancing at the eerily silent man to his right, he swallowed his food and heaved a sigh. He didn’t know what the hell to ask, but he was good at thinking on the spot. He’d been born on his feet, or so his grandfather once said.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“Coward. Why don’t you take off your mask? It’s pretty hot out today. I’m even sweating,” Deidara said, easily wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Tobi made a motion to do the same, but when he saw Deidara’s flat look, his hand dropped and he began toying with the sticks from his dango. “We’re friends, aren’t we? What’s up with the mask, hm?”

“You told me we aren’t friends, remember? Maybe Tobi only shows his face to his friends,” Tobi responded, turning to face Deidara. With one leg pulled up on the edge of the engawa, the other dangled over the ground. It was hot. Deidara really couldn’t imagine wearing a mask in the heat, but Sasori, well, Sasori was a puppet, so that didn’t count. When Deidara clearly refused to budge, Tobi fell onto his back on the engawa. “Tobi is very ugly.”

“Knew it,” Deidara snorted, finishing off his food. He placed his empty plate on top of the plate balanced on Tobi’s stomach, then pressed his palms to the edge of the engawa and stared out at the greenery several feet away from the restaurant. The air smelled of honeysuckle; he hadn’t smelled wild honeysuckle in years. Back then, he’d been on the run as a bomber for hire. And then Itachi had happened, and he was stuck in a criminal organization determined to stifle his creativity. “Stop moping and let’s go.”

“Nope! It’s your turn now, senpai. Truth or dare?”

“This is stupid.”

“You made a deal, or do I need to tell you about the rainbow stick again?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to,” Tobi began, dragging out the vowel at the end of his words, “kiss me. I dare you to kiss me.” Tobi sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows, and crooked a finger while giggling like a schoolgirl. It was that fucking act again. Deidara stared at him for several moments, waiting for Tobi to change the dare, but he didn’t. 

“I’m not kissing you. You’re gross and annoying, hm,” Deidara frowned, turning his nose up at Tobi. Tobi pouted, and Deidara knew that, even with the mask in the way. 

“Oh, you must be scared. Deidara is a scaredy cat,” Tobi sang, ignoring the way Deidara’s eye twitched. Deidara grabbed a handful of Tobi’s cloak and dragged the man in for a very awkward kiss on the mask, during which they stared at one another. “You didn’t close your eye.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust you.”

“I trust you.”

“Then take the mask off, ugly.”

“So mean to me,” Tobi complained, turning his attention to his toy dog. Deidara left the plates on the engawa, where they had fallen, and got to his feet. Following the man’s lead, Tobi tucked his toy dog into the top of his cloak and prepared to leave. “Hey, senpai?”

“What the fuck do you want now?” Deidara was checking his clay pouch, mumbling to himself that he needed more clay if he intended to take on a tailed beast and actually win, so he didn’t notice when Tobi shifted his mask to reveal part of his face. He felt warm lips on his cheek, and when he turned his head, he swore he saw a glimpse of red. “You kissed me,” Deidara mumbled, seemingly in awe. “Show me your face, hm!”

“Nope!”

“ _Tobi_.”

“ _Deidara_.”

Tobi took off at a run and Deidara hated the fact that he immediately gave chase. Deidara started off throwing rocks, but he quickly moved on to creating clay birds to chase the man down in an attempt to kill him. Tobi just didn’t know how to die very well.

“Thanks for the date, senpai! You’re such a good kisser.”

“Die!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange! I hope my giftee enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Holidays~


End file.
